This invention relates generally to package delivery and more specifically to a receptacle for the secure placement of the package.
Cyber shopping is quickly becoming the mode by which items are purchased. While the traditional brick and mortar store will remain, the volume of goods being purchased on-line is ever increasing.
While the purchasing ease via the Internet has been shown, the problem lies with the actual delivery of the goods. All too often the delivery person finds no one at home and is then forced to leave the goods by the front door. The unattended package is too much of an attraction for thieves so a large number of packages are “lost” and are usually re-sent forcing the Internet merchant or the delivery company to “eat” the loss.
It is clear there is a significant need for secure package delivery system.